Dragon Age: Campfire Tales III
by beanball
Summary: This is another snippet featuring Morrigan and The Warden that I used to help develop the characters for Orbs of Arastani.  It's a bit more on the lighthearted side, with just a dash of seriousness sprinkled in and the Warden asks a rather odd question...


_This is another of the small snippets that I used in trying to develop the main characters for Orbs of Arastani. While it was never meant to be in any of the stories, its always been a conversation I see the Warden and Morrigan having. Here we find the couple on the road between cities while gathering the armies to fight the Blight. The Warden is extremely curious about the witch's abilities and allows his curiosity to get the better of him. I hope you like it. _

**Campfire Tales – Questions, Questions.**

The road was long and the day was hot as the party of four traveled from the dalish encampment in the Bracilian forest, heading back to Redcliffe in order to meet with Arl Eamon and inform him that all was ready for him to call the landsmeet. The past few months had been filled with danger and risk, with very little chance of success, against incredible odds. But during their journeys together, the Warden had gotten to know those around him quite well. They had battled side-by-side in some of the most nightmarish places imaginable on their desperate quest to save Ferelden from the darkspawn. In that time, he had become quite fond of his comrades. They were his closest friends. Especially the witch, Morrigan, with whom he shared a special connection.

But for all the things the witch shared with him, there were still secrets she kept. The witch treated it as a kind of game; flustering her warden to no end with her coyness. That only made things worse for him. He was obsessed with her and wanted to know everything about her. Knowing this, Morrigan played the cool seductress, luring him in with a small nibble of bait, only to yank it all away just before he had a chance to seize his prize. And even though he was aware of her ploy, he couldn't help himself. He would fall for it again and again.

There were some things, though, that the witch steadfastly refused to reveal and she went to great lengths to keep them secret. Unfortunately, those were the things that generally intrigued him the most. One of the things about her that fascinated him was her ability to shapeshift into other creatures. He wasn't sure how many forms the witch was capable of assuming, but he had seen her take the shape of a bear, a wolf, a small bird, a cat, and, most disturbing of all, a giant spider. She did it effortlessly, switching from form to form as easily as one might switch hats. Not being a mage, himself, it was a talent the Warden would never possess. And that only made him want to know about it more, even though he was aware of Morrigan's dislike of the topic. But the mystery behind her ability was constantly gnawing at him and he finally found the nerve to speak. Although, he probably could have picked a better way to start the conversation.

"It must be great for you." the Warden said as he and the witch walked the main road to Redcliffe, accompanied by Alistair and Leliana, as always. The sun was just beginning to set against the horizon and the Warden was particularly fond of the deep richness the light added to the witch's golden eyes.

"What must be great?" she asked, casting him a puzzled look.

"To smell like a dog."

"_Excuse me_?" Morrigan fumed, "Are you implying that I stink?"

"What?" he said, startled at her tone. Once he realized what he said, a look of shock quickly spread across his face and he blurted out, "No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that." he pleaded while he feverishly waved his hands, "I meant having the _ability_ to smell like a dog."

"You should have said as much the first time." the witch huffed, "I've a mind to leave you entertaining yourself this evening."

"It was an honest mistake. Aren't you overreacting a bit?"

The witch stopped in her tracks, folded her arms, and cast a stern glare at him, "Am I?" she hissed, "Each and every day you shower me with your bothersome questions. You ask about my life in the wilds. You ask about Flemeth. You ask about what foods I like...what books I've read...even my favorite color. And, most annoying of all, you ask about _us _ and our involvement. 'Tis driving me mad."

"It was just a question." he said with a shrug, "I just wanted to know more about you, that's all. I didn't know it bothered you. I won't ask anything else, if that's what you want."

"It feels as though I am being constantly interrogated." she replied.

"I understand." he said with a slight nod.

"I've no wish to see you pout, either." Morrigan said as she gave out a long sigh, "But you must understand that this is all still very new to me. In my experience, the only time someone asked such personal questions was because they intended to make off with your belongings or kill you."

"But I'm not those other people. I'm not after anything and I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"Be careful of what you say. No man knows what the future brings." the witch cautioned, placing her finger to his lips.

He grabbed her hand and held it in his, saying, "I don't have to be able to see the future to know that."

Pulling her hand from his, "Was there not some question you wished to ask of me?" Morrigan asked in an uneasy voice, desperate to change the subject.

"Evasive as always, you little minx."

"Still, if there is something you wish to ask, do so now, before I change my mind."

The Warden pondered for a bit, and after coming up with a suitable question, he said, "Alright, I've got one for you."

"I am listening..."

"When you change into...say...a wolf for example, do the male wolves ever...you know...try to make a pass at you?"

"Would you be serious!" The witch exclaimed with a giggle while giving his shoulder a whack, "'Tis hardly a suitable question."

"Sure it is. As far as the wolves are concerned, you're just another wolf. You look like a wolf, smell like a wolf, and have all the abilities of a wolf, right?"

"'Tis correct, yes."

"So for all intents and purposes, you _are_ a wolf, except you have a human mind."

"Again, you are correct...is this leading somewhere?"

"Well if you're a wolf, and another wolf takes a liking to you, which doesn't sound all that unreasonable to me, you could conceivably end up having..._puppies._"

"What?" the witch cried out, dumbfounded that he would even say such a thing,"Where do you come up with these ideas? 'Tis positively ludicrous."

"But it is possible, isn't it?"

"Well...were I to remain in wolf-form for a long enough period...I suppose 'tis possible, however undesirable the thought might be." Morrigan reluctantly admitted, "But I can assure you that a swift death is guaranteed to any animal I catch sniffing where they shouldn't be."

"Well, I guess that makes you a bitch in two species then, doesn't it?" Alistair chimed in, having overheard the couple's conversation, "That's quite an accomplishment, even for you. I had no idea you were so talented."

"I've always found men were quite fond of my talents, no matter what forms I should take." the witch retorted with a sly grin, "I can perform a demonstration, if you wish."

A shiver ran down Alistair's back at the thought, "No thanks. That's just creepy.", he said with a cringe.


End file.
